


<Twit>

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 11





	

0.  
妳不知道吧，在別人眼中、在這個險惡的世界裡

我要站在最高處，做一個睥睨眾生、高高在上的女王

可在我們的王國裡，我卻只願臣服在妳的懷裡

妳是我的光、我唯一的支點

1.  
緊密交疊在一起的身體

努力運動而響徹夜半的呻吟喘息

達到頂峰時下意識緊扣的十指

以及浪潮退去後習慣性索取的一個擁抱

「對不起」

比起肉麻的情話，要放下自尊的道歉總是最難脫口而出

可我卻每次都只敢在她睡著之後，才小小聲的對著空氣懺悔

"又要出國？妳就不能早點告訴我嗎？"

"不是說了嗎，我也是臨時被通知的啊、不要總是這樣無理取鬧行不行..."

想起前幾天互相爭執後的沉默

就忍不住嘆了一口氣

是從什麼時候開始變成這樣了呢

一攻一防的爭執鬥嘴，故意忽視對方的冷戰

最後總要在床上探入到最深處、彼此交換唾液後

才在瘋狂中找回靈魂裡最原始缺失的那一部分

每次都會忍不住狠狠的要了她好幾次

但是不管誰對誰錯

她總會在清晨的鬧鈴響起之前醒來

輕輕的蹭蹭我的臉頰

跟我說聲對不起、我不該對妳那麼兇的

然後吻了我的額頭後

便下床去準備早餐

一開始還會有點內疚

久而久之、好像也漸漸習慣了

習慣了我們之間例行的和好模式

習慣了總是她先低頭道歉

睜著眼躺在床上思考了三分鐘

下床、梳洗、坐在她對面吃著吐司

洗碗、穿鞋、出門前一個和好擁抱

又是新的一天

2.  
誰能知道一眨眼就是十年

久到兩個青澀高中少女成了花漾年華的熟女

久到一起長大的故鄉成了一起打拼的首爾

久到幾千個日子的竹馬知己成了一輩子的靈魂伴侶

可是啊、十年

以前懵懂無知的世界裡只有她、也只看得見她

現在為了討一個人人稱羨的生活、為了追一個遠在彼岸的夢想

她不得不學會望向其他東西

“我想當歌手”

小時候明明是一起做著這甜美的歌唱夢

現實卻是如此殘忍的劊子手、一刀斬斷通往成功的路徑

又是這麼一毛不拔的鐵公雞、一丁點幸運都不願意出借

明明交出了雙份的歲月年華，卻只夠兌現了一人份的夢想

成功之後

好像什麼都變了、卻也什麼都沒變

變的是她買下了原來兩人一起租的公寓

變的是臥室裡換上了king size的雙人床

變的是她成了每次出門時都得包的密不透風的大明星

變的是兩人一同黏在沙發上的時間越來越少

不變的是每天一定得一起吃早餐才送她出門工作

不變的是她們依然站在彼此身邊，隨時借給對方最堅強的肩膀

不變的是她仍是春天裡獨有的煦煦陽光、是夏天時甘願被炙熱融化的冰淇淋、是秋天冷颼颼的涼風捲起的枯葉、更是冬日第一場白皚皚的初雪

她仍然是她世界裡不變的真理、無法被動搖的唯一

3.  
「輝人吶、我、我談戀愛了…」

大概是第五瓶或第六瓶啤酒了嗎

真是、每次都要藉著酒精才敢講出這種話

在她面前我又變回了小心翼翼的膽小鬼

手指在顫抖、眼眶在發熱變紅

因為突然的告白、酒瓶不知所措的懸在半空中

半响，不知道是不是因為酒精的關係

感覺妳比平常更用力的撲進我懷裡

可是來不及了、我全都看到了

妳哭了對吧？

「莫呀、什麼時候的事…」

是妳不開心時才會露出的悶悶不樂的語氣

衣服也被妳加重力道的手又往下拉了一點

「今天、才剛答應他而已...」

「是上次一起合作的那個前輩嗎？」

「嗯、我也考慮了很久…」

「不過、他一定對妳很好吧？」

才不是、不是這樣才答應他的

是因為我需要一點空間

需要從我們倆之間理清些什麼、才答應的

「嗯、是還不錯…」

「黑金吶、真是太好了呢」

抬頭對上眼眸的瞬間、我卻更恍惚迷茫了

為什麼妳明明含著淚卻還是給了我一個大大的微笑

這是所謂的喜極而泣嗎？

還是妳只是在強顏歡笑？

試著透過昏黃的小夜燈讀懂妳眼底泛著的淚光

可是、為什麼這樣模糊又朦朧，卻我忍不住心頭發酸

這十年來第一次這樣呢

第一次因為水氣起霧了、不知不覺被悲傷包圍住了

第一次沒有戳破妳那也許名為幸福的謊

「莫呀、祝福我還哭成這樣？」

才不是這樣

才不是為了從妳這裡聽到祝福才告訴妳的

揉了揉妳的頭髮、每次心疼妳的時候我下意識的舉動

「我就是、太替妳開心了嘛…」

妳用手背抹抹臉頰、從我懷裡離開

「是大笨蛋嗎…幹嘛也哭了啦…」

「誰叫妳要先哭…」

妳用指腹也抹去我眼角不知何時掉下的淚

又拿起桌上的酒瓶、往我肩上靠

「那妳呢？」

「什麼…？」

「對妳來說，我們是什麼關係？」

是為了聽到這個問題的回答所以才告訴妳的

從來被沒有定義

就算是認識了很久的朋友也不會上床吧？

就算住在一起十年，也不一定要天天都做早餐給我吃吧？

從來沒有人開口說、那是愛情

「妳嘛、妳是另一個我啊…」

我的人生一半是妳

沒有妳的另一半、什麼也不是

4.  
喜歡妳已經太久太久了

久到時間被拉成一屢薄薄的青煙

飄散在這三千多個日常裡頭

化成公寓裡我們一起待過的每一個角落

久到我以為只要一直待在妳身邊

總有一天妳會發現

其實妳也像我愛著妳一樣、愛著我很久了

久到根本忘了提起勇氣告訴妳

其實我喜歡妳很久了

可一切好像都太遲了

5.  
「惠真小姐、我知道現在妳還沒有喜歡上我，但是至少給我一個追求妳的機會吧…不試試看怎麼知道呢？」

「就一個月的時間、如果之後還是沒有改變，不用等你拒絕我會自己離開的…」

不得不說、他真的很好

不常下廚做菜卻很好吃，比賽時的勝負欲也很強，個子也比平均身高要凸出許多

既幽默又很會作詞作曲，嗓音很有魅力很有磁性，偶爾害羞臉紅的時候也很可愛

好到無可挑剔、好到無法讓人不喜歡

可為什麼還是有哪裡空空的

傳訊息互道晚安的時候，行程錯開所以只講電話的時候，在車上偷偷見面約會的時候

小心翼翼被他牽起手的時候，覺得冷而被他擁在懷裡的時候，甚至是嘴唇碰觸摩挲的時候

總還是覺得有個很小很小的細縫

像是舊房子的外牆會出現的那種裂痕一樣

不至於漏水漏電

仔細一看卻極度影響美觀

無關痛癢，卻無法讓人不去在意

6.  
坐在保母車裡想起她的時候

已經三天沒有她的消息了

工作的時候沒有看手機的習慣

尤其國外的行程又排的特別緊湊

睜大眼仔細一看才發現

對話框最後的訊息是三天前的那句晚安

「歐巴有輝人的消息嗎？」

「什麼？」

「就是我的那個好朋友啊、她有跟你聯絡嗎？」

「沒有欸、我不記得有接到她的電話」

想起剛剛和經紀人的對話就有點不安

雖然她以前也常搞失蹤、但至少不會不接電話

總覺得不太對勁啊

“呀丁輝人妳是死去哪了”

“為什麼都不接電話”

打了將近十通的奪命連環叩後才放棄

有些懊惱的傳送兩句話後便退出對話框

洗完澡躺回床上後、沒回覆

睡覺前再稍微滑一下、沒回覆

早上不情願按掉鬧鐘後、沒回覆

進攝影棚錄製前再確認一次、還是沒回覆

“輝吶妳是不是還在生氣”

“不要不理我嘛…”

“接電話吧、我很擔心妳”

完全有哪裡出了問題

怎麼可能整整五天都沒消沒息

該不會真的發生什麼事了吧

雖然已經有了提早回國的打算

滑到那則網路新聞的時候

還是因為恐懼而沒能阻止手機掉落

一則兩天前發布的韓國社會新聞ーー

“東大門區的某處公寓發生嚴重火災,屋內二十多歲的女住戶送醫搶救後，宣告不治…”

7.  
「那麼華莎小姐呢？」

「我嗎？」

「對呀、華莎小姐比較是主動還是被動的一方呢？有沒有什麼戀愛哲學想跟我們分享的？」

「我的話呢…好像可以為了心愛的人拋開自尊心，就算愛的很卑微也沒關係」

「嗯…會想把我的全部都給那個人吧…」

「但是我好像是一個不太會表達的人、肉麻油膩的話真的說不出口…所以好像很常單戀呢(笑」

「原來華莎小姐是傻瓜式的戀愛嘛，就是像向日葵一樣只望著對方…但喜歡的話還是要即時說出來的，總是推拉著會失去機會的…」

「好像是這樣沒錯」

一、兩年前在節目上明明是這麼說的

明明是喜歡著妳的

為什麼我卻不再只望著妳呢

是因為我太自以為是了嗎

是因為妳總是讓著我那該死的自尊心嗎

是因為篤定了妳會一直在我身邊，所以才這樣為所欲為了吧

原來我才是那個不懂得珍惜妳的笨蛋

現在還來得及嗎

現在說愛妳還來得及嗎

8.  
雖然像個傻瓜費了一番功夫

還好妳還在、還好找到妳了

「呀妳怎麼突然回來了、誒誒妳抱太緊了啦我要喘不過氣了…」

「為什麼不接電話…妳知道我有多擔心嗎？」

「妳妳妳幹嘛啦…安黑金妳是在哭嗎？」

「唉我就前幾天手機不小心掉到顏料筒裡面嘛…啊訂的新手機又還沒來啊…」

「好啦…妳、妳別哭了嘛…」

「家裡電話呢？為什麼也沒接？不知道看到那個新聞我整個人都要嚇死了嗎？」

「不是嘛…我這幾天在忙畫展的事啊，所以就都待在工作室了咩…好啦對不起嘛…」

總是讓我分神操心的大笨蛋

卻也總是包容我的任性、我的自尊

總是一直以來都默默的陪在我身旁

「我愛妳...妳還不懂嗎、笨蛋輝人」

居然花了十年才弄明白、原來我們兩個都是傻瓜呢

可是這次不可能會再錯過妳了

**

**나밖에 모르는 너는 멍청이 (只知道我的你是個傻瓜)**


End file.
